


Me and death keep tongue-kissing

by Ganymed



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Child Abuse, Death, Depression, M/M, Sad and Happy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganymed/pseuds/Ganymed
Summary: Eine Charakter Studie zu Adam Schürk. Über seine Vergangenheit, sein Gefühle, seine Gedanken und eine mögliche Zukunft mit Leo.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Me and death keep tongue-kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Kurze Trigger Warnung am Anfang: Die Story beinhaltet detailliert Themen wie den Tod, Missbrauch, Depressionen und Gewalt. Passt bitte auf euch auf!
> 
> Ich habe eine seltsame Faszination in Adam gefunden, deshalb hier ein kleiner Einblick wie ich ihn wahrnehme. Oder auch: Wie Adam sein Leben lang dem Tod begegnet und dabei vergisst zu leben. 
> 
> Titel von dem Lied "Glass House" von Machine Gun Kelly.
> 
> (cross-posted on ff.de)

Irgendwann hatte Adam die Kontrolle verloren. Nicht Schlag auf Schlag, sondern schrittweise, von Tag zu Tag immer weniger, die Zeit kam und schien ihm die Kontrolle einfach so zu nehmen. Winzige Stücke. Sie schlich um ihn herum und wich ihm niemals von der Seite.

Er schien zu verlieren gegen das große schwarze Ungeheuer, welches seine Zähne so sehr fletschte, dass er jedesmal Angst hatte vollkommen davon verschlungen zu werden. Aber es biss nie zu, sondern schien ihn einfach nur zu verfolgen mit einem Blick ohne Augen. Nur tiefe schwarze Löcher. 

Adam konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann es das erste Mal unter seinem Bett hervor gekrochen kam, aber es war eines Tages einfach da gewesen. Ein Schatten, der immer größer wurde und sich wie eine schwarze Decke um ihn legte, ihn fast schon erdrückte, auch wenn er es nicht zu verspüren mochte.

Er merkte schnell, dass das Ungeheuer nicht irgendein Ungeheuer war, sondern sein. Es gehörte zu ihm, irgendwer hatte es heraufbeschworen und nun ließ es ihn nur selten alleine.  
Manchmal war das Monster auch gar kein Monster, sondern eine andere Gestalt, aber stets wusste Adam, dass es seins war. Egal in welcher Form es zu ihm kam.

Die Welt drehte sich seltsamer Weise, trotz des schwarzen Ungetüms an seiner Seite, weiter. Mal langsamer, mal schneller.  
Das Monster war von seiner Natur aus nicht sehr böse, stellte Adam fest, nachdem ihm schließlich klar geworden war, dass es nur in seinem eigenen Kopf existieren musste. Es war einfach da, kam in dunklen Nächten, kam am helllichten Tag. Blieb für ein paar Minuten, blieb für ein paar Tage, blieb für Jahre und verschwand mindestens genau so lange wieder. Aber war niemals ganz weg.  
Adam wusste zwar nicht ab wann es Teil seines Leben war, aber er wusste noch ganz genau an welchem Tag ihm klar war, dass es ein Teil seines Lebens bleiben würde.

-

Das laute Geschrei und die wirren Stimmen, gemischt mit hellem Lachen schienen nicht so recht zu ihm dringen zu wollen und es war ihm irgendwo auch ganz Recht. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf was ganz anderes gerichtet. Da am Rande der Spielwiese, wo die Büsche so hoch waren, dass man in ihnen super gut klettern konnte, dort in einer kleinen Grasmulde lag ein Vogel. Klein, mit braunem Gefieder und es schien, als hätte irgendwer ihn dort zurecht gelegt.

Adam dachte erst, er sei tot und verzog gekränkt sein Gesicht, dachte daran los zu laufen und irgendjemandem seinen besonderen Fund zu zeigen, aber wen hätte es schon großartig interessiert? Sein Blick schlich kurz in Richtung der anderen Kinder, die alle anders beschäftigt waren, spielten Fußball oder sprangen mit ihren Springseilen rum. Keiner von ihnen schien Adam zu bemerken, also drehte er sich kurzerhand um und ging in die Hocke um den Vogel näher betrachten zu können.

Es war ein sonniger und warmer Tag, das wusste Adam, weil er heute schon gar keine Jacke mehr anziehen musste, der kratzige grüne Pullover reichte vollkommen aus, meinte seine Mutter heute morgen und hier in der prallen Sonne war es fast schon zu warm darin. Aber gerade weil es so sonnig war, bemerkte Adam wie der dunkle Schatten, der ihn stets begleitete heute besonders dunkel und schwarz war, fast schon unheimlich aber nicht bedrohlich. Adam konnte nicht sagen, warum der dunkle Schatten auf einmal immer größer wurde und zögerte als er sich zu dem Vogel beugte. Das war sein Fund. Stellte er freudig fest. Niemand sollte das von ihm nehmen, noch nicht einmal sein Monster. Er wollte fast schon trotzig seine Hand zu dem Vogel ausstrecken, da merkte er dass leichte Zucken. Der Vogel schien noch zu leben, nahm er überrascht wahr, aber wusste nicht wie er ihn retten sollte. 

Er war nicht verletzt, einfach nur müde, als würde er sich schlafen legen. Seine kleinen Augen funkelten im Sonnenlicht und zuckten unruhig hin und her. Dann schlang sich auf einmal der schwarze Schatten um Adams Hand, nahm sie in seine, ihre Finger wurden eins und das war der Moment in dem er wusste war er zu tun hatte.

Später legte Adam behutsam etwas Moos auf den toten Vogel, wollte noch eine Blume finden, aber die Pause war vorbei, die Klingel schrillte, er schaute noch einmal etwas wehleidig zu dem improvisierten Grab, dann drehte er sich um und ging zurück zu den anderen. Keiner sagte etwas, sowieso redeten nicht viele mit ihm, aber da war trotzdem diese dichte neue Präsenz bei ihm, die ihn nicht mehr alleine fühlen ließ und Adam brauchte ein wenig bis er merkte, dass es sein schwarzes Monster war 

Vorher war das Ungeheuer immer noch ein schwarzer Schatten in seinem Augenwinkel gewesen und jetzt, jetzt war es eine Aura um ihn herum und bekam eine Identität. 

-

Adam hatte auch nach dem Schulwechsel Schwierigkeiten Anschluss zu finden. Seine Noten hatten gerade so dafür ausgereicht es auf das Gymnasium zu schaffen und da er nicht der Einzige war, welcher von seiner alten Grundschulklasse auf genau diese weiterführende Schule ging, breiteten sich die Gerüchte über ihn genauso schnell aus, wie er erwartet hatte. Er war der Seltsame, der Außenseiter, der Stille. Alles war dabei und mittlerweile war er überrascht zur Abwechslung mal eine neue Bezeichnung zu bekommen. 

Nicht, dass er gemobbt wurde, aber für die meisten Mitschüler war er wohl nicht oft der Rede wert, zumindest nie im positiven.

Außer es war wieder einer dieser Tage, die Tage an dem er lange Ärmel tragen musste und den Rollkragenpullover extra hoch, damit niemand seine Verletzungen sah. Oft war das kein Problem, die blauen Flecke an Hüfte und am Rücken blieben teilweise noch Wochen, aber die waren einfach zu verstecken. Schwieriger war es bei den Einzelfällen, welche sein Gesicht getroffen hatten. Aber Adam war kreativ, wenn überhaupt jemand nachfragte, was meistens nie passierte, eher wurde Geflüstert. Und Adam hasste dieses Geflüster. Er wusste, dass es über ihn ging und das machte ihn wütend. Warum konnten die anderen nicht einfach laut in sein Gesicht sagen, was ihr Problem war? 

„Da!“ Schrie er einmal und wies auf den tiefen Cut an seiner Augenbraue. „So etwas kann ich euch auch verpassen, wenn ihr weiter so dumme Scheiße über mich erzählt!“ 

Und so machte man sich zwar keine Freunde, aber es war effektiv Leute von sich fernzuhalten. Sie einzuschüchtern und sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Und das war alles was Adam wollte.

Er erzählte niemandem, dass der Cut von seinem Vater kam, als dieser ihn geschubst hatte nachdem er die letzten Runden vom Training nicht mehr geschafft hatte. 

„Weichei!“ Hatte sein Vater gebrüllt, aber Adam war kein Weichei, wenn er eins gewesen wäre, warum hatten dann alle aus der Stufe Angst vor ihm? Er war stärker als sie. 

Immer wenn das passierte, dann war das schwarze Ungeheuer ganz dicht neben ihm. Nicht hinter ihm, sondern an seiner Seite und es ließ ihn stärker wirken, machte ihm Mut, weil er die Kontrolle darüber hatte wer schwächer war als er und wer nicht. 

Oft war Adam so fixiert darauf, dass es sein Ungeheuer war, dass er manchmal vergaß, dass es nicht nur wegen ihm hier war.

Das wurde ihm vor allem an diesem einen Tag klar. 

Die ganze Turnhalle wurde auf einmal ganz Still, das helle Knacksen hallte in Adams Ohren. Er schaute nicht weg, als der andere Junge von dem Turnbalken glitt und die Matte verfehlte. Die Luft wich aus allen, als sie erschrocken ausatmeten.

Das Geschrei und das Blut übernahm die Überhand und so wie die meisten blieb Adam einfach stehen und schaute.

Die Lehrerin eilte zu dem Jungen, rief gedämpft irgendetwas, es kam Bewegung, dann Panik und Adam bemerkte wie die Wolken sich zuzogen. Die Sonnenstrahlen wichen aus der Halle, nur dass das nicht die Wolken waren, sondern ein dichter schwarzer Nebel, welcher sich vor die Fenster drängte, zu dem Boden glitt und sich langsam zu dem liegenden Jungen bahnten.

Die Mädchen hielten erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund, drehten sich teilweise weg. Andere standen nur gebannt dar, als irgendjemand den Rettungswagen rief und Adam wartete nur darauf, dass sein Ungeheuer zu dem Jungen gehen würde und ihn endlich befreien würde, so wie es damals den Vogel von seiner Qual befreit hatte. Doch nichts geschah, der dunkle Nebel legte sich um ihn, aber er nahm ihn nicht mit sich. Und Adam wollte schreien, ihm zurufen „Jetzt mach doch endlich etwas!“ Nichts geschah und der Nebel zog sich wieder zurück.

Später erzählte man ihnen, dass der Junge bald wieder in die Schule konnte. Er war im Krankenhaus auf einem guten Weg der Genesung und es sei nichts weiter Schlimmes passiert. Aber Adam wusste es besser, er wusste, dass dieser Junge an diesem Tag eigentlich hätte sterben sollen. 

-

Der kalte Betonboden drückte sich immer tiefer in sein Gesicht, schmeckte sandig und gleichzeitig so vertraut. Alles an ihm brannte, seine Haut, seine Muskeln und seine Kehle. Er hatte seitdem er am Boden lag nicht mehr aufgehört zu schreien. Ganz hässlich und ganz laut und irgendjemand musste ihn doch hören. Aber er war im Keller, alles Dunkel, nur die alte Deckenlampe flackerte, kämpfte wahrscheinlich genauso wie er ums Leben, wollte nicht so ganz aufgeben. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt.

Adam konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern welche Sorten er gewählt hatte. Zehn von den normalen Bonbon. Fünf von den Sauren, die mochte er besonders. Dann drei von den Lakritzstangen und zwei Gummibären. Er hatte sich die Auswahl seiner Süßigkeitentüte ganz genau überlegt, hatte nachgerechnet wie viel Geld er ausgeben durfte und wie viel er haben möchte. Die anderen Kinder am Kiosk hatten sich auch etwas ausgesucht und Adam hatte auf einmal das Bedürfnis danach bekommen. Er wollte auch. Da, an der Ecke zu seiner Schule, mit der Tüte in der Hand, dem süß-saurem Geschmack im Mund, im Kreis mit den anderen, da hatte er sich auf einmal dazugehörig gefühlt. Hatte gelacht und vielleicht auch das ein oder andere Wort gesagt.  
Vater hatte die halbleere Tüte später in der Schublade seines Nachtischs gefunden.

„Ungesundes Zeug!“ Hatte er geschrien. „Was fällt dir ein!“ 

Dafür musste er nun bezahlen, aber heute war ein schlechter Tag um Vater zu verärgern, denn heute war er besonders schlecht gelaunt. Er roch nach Schweiß und Alkohol und Adam wurde schlecht. Er versuchte sich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren, irgendwas anderes. Etwas was nicht mit seinem Vater zu tun hatte, nichts mit den harten Hieben, die nicht aufhören wollten. Er spürte seine Lunge nicht mehr, sein Brustkorb schnürte sich zu und Adam hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment bewusstlos zu werden. Er sehnte sich so sehr danach. Er wollte verschwinden, nichts mehr fühlen, nichts mehr riechen. Also schloss er die Augen, aber das waren nicht seine Augenlieder, die sich vor sein Gesicht drängten sondern schwarze Arme, sanft und im Kontrast zum kalten Boden so wunderbar warm. Er wusste was das war. Sein Ungeheuer, es war hier und erlöste ihn nun. 

„Hallo.“ Murmelte er und versuchte willkommend zu lächeln. Eine kurze Umdrehung seines Halses, ein leises Knacksen und dann wäre alles vorbei, genau wie damals bei dem Vogel. Befreit hatte er ihn und jetzt wollte er auch befreit werden.

Aber das Licht der Lampe drängte sich wieder in sein Lichtfeld. Eins, zwei, drei. Dann waren die Hiebe vorbei. Eine kalte Schuhsohle drückte sich ein letztes Mal gegen seine Wange. Sein Vater sagte irgendetwas, aber es hörte sich nur an wie ein entferntes Rauschen. 

Die schwarzen Hände strichen über seinen ganzen Körper, alles tat weh, tasteten jede einzelne Wunde ab. Die neuen, die alten. Adam spürte sich selber ganz deutlich.  
Das war der Tot. Dachte er und wachte nach Ewigkeiten der Dunkelheit in seinem Bett wieder auf. Das Ungeheuer hatte sich unter sein Bett wieder zurückgezogen. „Du Feigling.“ Hatte er damals geflüstert und meinte es auch so.

-

Seitdem hasste er sein schwarzes Ungeheuer. Konnte es nicht ausstehen, wurde wütend, wenn er es in seinem Augenwinkel sehen konnte. Spürte es in seinem Nacken, niemals ganz weg und ballte jedesmal seine Fäuste.

Er wurde stärker, seine Muskeln immer fester, mehr Kraft und mehr Hass. Er wusste genau woher das kam, zuckte nicht mehr, wenn sein Vater zuschlug, schaffte zehn Liegestütze mehr. Beschwerte sich nicht mehr. Die Pubertät pumpte Hormone in seinen Körper, Testosteron ließen ihn wachsen, größer werden, aber niemals zu groß, irgendwas hielt ihn zurück. Er konnte noch so fest zu schlagen, niemals würde er stärker als sein Vater sein.

Hinter der Turnhalle, dort wo die Bänke standen, etwas abseits zum Hauptgebäude, dort traf er sich oft mit den anderen nur um sich selber zu beweisen, dass er immer noch stärker war als sie. Schlug nicht nur mit Kraft gegen die Bäuche von Jungs, viel älter als er, sondern zielte auch geschickt mit seinen Knöcheln auf die Stellen, die einen sofort ausknockten. Dann kam immer das schwarze Monster, blinzelte ab und zu auf und Adam stieß öfter zu als er sollte nur um ihm zu zeigen, dass er derjenige mit der Kontrolle war. Dann war die Gestalt des Monsters immer eine Versuchung, geschwungene Kurven, verbotene Reize und verhöhnte ihn. Schien zu lachen, aber traute sich nicht mehr näher an ihn heran.

Die anderen nahmen ihn nun als den Rebellen war, er sagte nur das nötigste, die Augen, die vorher immer zum Boden gerichtet waren, funkelten nun jeden an, der näher kam. Warnend. Sie Knöchel waren dauerhaft verwundet, schienen nie richtig zu heilen. Schlugen auf, wurden rau. 

Die Angst der anderen vor ihm, brachte Respekt mit sich und er machte sich keine Scheu daraus diesen für sich auszunutzen. Aber niemals mit böser Absicht. Das war es nämlich, immer nur gut gemeint. Das sagte sein Vater auch immer. Manchmal musste man halt andere Mittel anwenden um ans Ziel zu kommen.

Es kam hin und wieder vor, dass Adam länger in der Schule blieb als er eigentlich musste, dann lungerte er in der Bibliothek herum oder schlenderte über das Gelände. Weigerte sich jetzt schon nach Hause zu gehen, wollte nicht in das Gesicht seines Vaters schauen müssen.

Wäre er nur an diesem Tag doch früher nach Hause gegangen, stellte er ab und zu schmunzelnd fest, dann wäre das alles gar nicht erst passiert.

Die Wolken lagen tief an diesem Nachmittag und der Wind machte was er wollte. Kam und ging, schwang ein paar dunkle Vögel mit sich. Nicht weit weg von Adam ließ sich einer der Raben nieder, größer als er am Himmel noch ausgesehen hatte. Schaute ihn an, als er in die Richtung des Haupttores ging und auf einmal laute Stimmen vernahm. Normalerweise war so spät nachmittags, nicht allzu viel los, daher packte ihn die Neugier und er ließ den Raben, Raben sein. Ging ein paar weitere Schritte, bis er den kleinen Tumult ausfindig machte. Eine Gruppe Jungs standen im Kreis, wie bei einem Ritual befand sich in dessen Mitte ein Kampf. Der andere, kleinere Junge lag auf den Asphalt und war am verlieren. Bevor Adam näher gehen konnte, stieß eine weitere Windböe gegen seinen Rücken, pfiff in seinen Ohren und ein Schwarm schwarzer Raben landete mit einer gewissen Anmut um die Szenerie herum. 

Adam realisierte was das bedeutete, spürte das gewohnte Kribbeln, was er immer wahrnahm, wenn sein schwarzes Ungeheuer in der Nähe war.

Eigentlich hatte Adam nicht vorgehabt in den Kampf einzugreifen. Aber die Raben schienen dahin zu schmelzen, verwandelten sich in unheimliche lange Arme aus und glitten tonlos zu dem am Boden liegenden Jungen. Der regte sich kaum noch, versuchte sich gar nicht mehr zu wehren, der größere Junge schlug und schlug und-

Mit drei großen Schritten war Adam bei der Gruppe, riss den Älteren mit einem bestimmten Griff am Kragen, dieser hatte keine Chance. Nicht wenn Adam sein ganzes Leben darauf trainiert wurde stärker zu sein. Immer stärker. Und er machte einen gekonnten Schlag, dort wo die Niere saß, der Junge kippte zusammen, fiel zu Boden und ohne ihm noch weiter Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken schaute Adam zu dem anderen Jungen rüber. Half ihm hoch, ohne dabei eine Miene zu verziehen. 

Er drehte sich noch einmal zu den anderen Jungs um, die verschwendeten aber keine weitere Sekunde damit heraus zu provozieren das der nächste Schlag von Adam einen von ihnen treffen könnte, sondern zogen sich zurück.

„Danke.“ Murmelte der kleinere Junge, der so neben ihm stehend gar nicht mehr so klein wirkte, sondern irgendwie auf seinen Augenhöhe zu sein schein. 

Sein schwarzes Ungeheuer schien in sich selber zu verschwinden, zog sich zurück. Adam feixte innerlich. „Da!“ Dachte er. „Ich habe die Kontrolle!“  
Und es war das erste Mal, dass er nicht wollte, dass der Tot jemanden befreite. Diesmal wollte er derjenige sein. 

-

Er und der Tod wurden ab dem Tag Freunde. Fast schon alte Bekannte. Was vorher noch ein Machtspiel gewesen war, war nun eine Art Zusammenspiel. 

Adam stand niemals über den Dingen, er tat immer so als ob das mit seinem Vater ihn kalt ließ, aber er war ihm unterlegen. Das war ihm nicht egal, er wollte es ihm immer beweisen. Ihm zeigen, dass er sein Ungeheuer nun im Griff hatte. Aber dazu war er nicht fähig. Er hatte niemandem von dem Monster an seiner Seite erzählt. Nicht einmal Leo, welcher sein Freund geworden war. Sein erster und sein einziger. Und es fühlte sich fast schon verboten an, sich mit ihm zu treffen, dort heimlich in dem Waldstück hinter seinem Haus. Wahrscheinlich war es auch verboten, aber er hatte seinem Vater nie von Leo erzählt. Leo gehörte ihm, er wollte Leo nicht mit seinem Vater teilen und er wollte auch nicht sein Leben, unten im kalten Keller mit Leo teilen.

Das waren zwei unterschiedliche Welten, die nicht zusammen gehörten. Deswegen erzählte er seinem Freund auch immer Sachen wie „Treppe runtergefallen“ oder „im Bad ausgerutscht“. Aber Leo war nicht doof und Leo wusste alles. Sagte aber nichts. Das war ein stilles Abkommen zwischen ihnen beiden.

Adam spürte damals Nichts, als seine Oma verstarb. Vaters Mutter hatte dieselbe kalte Aura wie er, war verbittert und um ehrlich zu sein, wartete Adam nur darauf, dass das schwarze Ungeheuer sie mitnehmen würde. Da standen sie alle an ihrem Bett im Altenheim und Adam war nur mitgekommen, weil das Monster ihm bescheid gegeben hatte. Fast schon wie eine gesunde Familie hatten sie damals gewirkt. Fast als würde sie der Tot verbinden. Da hatte seine Mutter ihn noch in den Arm genommen und sein Vater ihm bedeutungsvoll die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Das war ein kleiner und kurzer Moment, aber dann kam das schwarze Monster, flüsterte ihm zur Begrüßung etwas Leises ins Ohr, verriet ihm, dass sein Vater das für sich selber tat und nicht für ihn. Dann legte sich ein schwarzer Schleier um seine Oma und Adam sah einen Menschen sterben.

Später war er in den kleinen Wald geflüchtet, hatte sich mit Leo getroffen, welcher ihn getröstet hatte und Adam wusste nicht was er fühlen sollte. 

-

Aber das sollte nicht das einzige Mal gewesen sein, dass Adam einen Menschen hatte sterben sehen müssen. Menschen starben auf ganz verschiedene Arten, wurde ihm bewusst und nicht jeder musste leiden beim sterben. Doch stets war da sein schwarzes Ungeheuer in der Nähe. Vielleicht hatte er einfach ein Gespür für den Tot, konnte ihn ahnen, bevor er überhaupt eintraf und Adam versuchte sein Bestes das zum Guten auszunutzen. 

Oft sah er es kommen, konnte es spüren, in dem Kribbeln in seinem Nacken, den Schatten, welcher sich anschlich. Aber damit, damit hätte er niemals rechnen können.

Es war der Tag, an dem sein schwarzes Monster zu seinem Feind wurde, an dem es sich gegen ihn stellte.

Die Sonne stand schon so tief am Himmel, dass sie sich in langen Strahlen durch die Bäume schlang, durch Blätter und Äste bis hin in ihr kleines Baumhaus. Alles war hell und warm, fast schon weiß und vielleicht lächelte Adam auch, so genau konnte er das nicht mehr sagen. Aber Leo hatte gelächelt, ganz leicht und ganz sanft und Adam fühlte sich verstanden. Fühlte sich selber, aber anders als wenn sein Vater ihn schlug, fühlte sich stark, aber anders als wenn er selber zuschlug. 

Leo ließ ihn so viel fühlen und das erste Mal in seinem Leben, waren diese Gefühle nichts Negatives. Sondern etwas schönes, Neues, Aufregendes. 

Vielleicht hatte er deshalb das schwarze Monster nicht kommen sehen, war verblendet vor Liebe. Vielleicht war es schon die ganze Zeit hinter ihm, atmete warm in seinen Nacken, aber sagte nichts. Vielleicht war es bereit anzugreifen.

Das Geschrei von Adams Vater hallte durch das Waldstück, ließ die Vögle losfliegen und die Blätter rauschen. Die Sonne wich aus dem Baumhaus und im Schatten konnte Adam sehen wie Leo ängstlich aus dem kleinen Fenster schaute.

„Er kommt.“ Hatte er geflüstert und das laute Stampfen durch das Laub verriet ihn endgültig. Adams Herz blieb stehen, er wollte sich verstecken, wollte nicht, dass sein Vater ihm das nahm, was ihm so wichtig war, nämlich Leo.

Die Welt blieb stehen. Adam wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Sein Vater brüllte und Leo schaute ihn mit seinen großen Augen an. Etwas verloren. Etwas ängstlich. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Geh nicht.“ Aber Adam musste, musste gehen damit sein Vater nicht Leo nahm. Musste sich ihm stellen bevor etwas Schlimmeres passieren konnte, er war so unberechenbar, wenn er getrunken hatte. Und er wusste nicht ob er ihn und Leo vielleicht gesehen hatte. Er durfte nicht. Dachte Adam. Nicht Leo. Nicht er.

Dieser schaute ihn mit einer Hilflosigkeit an, die sein Herz zerbrechen konnte, aber Adam ging. Ließ Leo zurück, kletterte die Leiter runter und wurde noch auf der Hälfte von seinem Vater zu Boden gerissen. 

Es war laut, so unglaublich laut, als er mit Gewalt in Richtung des Hauses gezogen wurde. Er hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit einen letzten Blick zu Leo zu werfen. Vielleicht hatte er deshalb nicht bemerkt wie dieser ihnen hinterher lief.

Adam schloss die Augen, eine Angewohnheit, die er über die Jahre zum Selbstschutz gelernt hatte. Mehr als zulassen konnte er nicht mehr. Nicht, wenn sein Vater ihn mit so einer Macht in den Keller zog. Unter all den lauten Gebrüllt seines Vaters hatte er kaum gemerkt, wie Leo ihnen gefolgt war. „Nein!“ Wollte Adam brüllen, wollte nicht, dass Leo ihn so sehen musste. Wollte ihn beschützen. Wollte ihn verschonen. Doch die ersten Hiebe mit dem Gürtel waren schneller, als er überhaupt irgendetwas sagen konnte. Waren stark, stärker als sonst, waren zu viel, wurden immer mehr. Immer mehr. Hörten nicht auf und er schrie. Wollte Worte finden. Verlor seine Sinne. Sah Leo. Sah seinen verzweifelten Blick. Sah wie sich starke schwarze Arme um Leo legten, wie ein dunkler Mantel. Krochen den Boden entlang. Füllten den Raum und Adam war sich sicher, dass er hier und jetzt sterben würde. 

Sein Ungeheuer war gekommen um ihn zu befreien. Dachte Adam und sah zu Leo. Er wollte nicht befreit werden. Nicht jetzt. Er konnte Leo nicht alleine lassen. „Nicht ich.“ Schrie er seinem Monster zu. Doch es wurde immer größer. Mächtig schwang es sich um Leo und der Gürtel schlug zu. Fest auf Adams Rücken. Ließen ihn zusammen zucken. Seine Haut brannte.

Er konnte die schwarzen Adern spüren, sie bahnten sich ihren Weg durch den Betonboden zu ihm, immer schneller. 

Dann war da auf einmal Leo, er hatte einen Spaten in der Hand. Pechschwarz, als würde er ihn gar nicht selber halten sondern das Ungetüm, was ihn umhüllte. 

Leo schlug zu. Mehrmals. 

Dann regte sich sein Vater nicht mehr. 

Adam atmete aus. Ganz langsam. Wartete auf den Moment, indem sich sein Vater wieder aufrappeln würde. Aber er tat es nicht. Er blieb liegen. 

Die Realisation kam nach und nach. Leo hatte ihn befreit. Hatte ihn gerettet. Er stand auf, lief zu ihm und ließ ihn nicht mehr los.  
Der schwarze Umhang fiel von Leos Schultern, schwebte über den Boden und würde Adams Vater endlich mit sich nehmen. So wie er es verdient hatte.

Doch als Adam von Leo losließ, ging alles ganz schnell. Das Feuer. Die Panik. Die grellen Lichter. Die Polizei. Die Fragen. Die Lügen. 

„Du warst beim Kino.“ Hatte Adam Leo zugeflüstert, unter den lauten Stimmen der anderen kaum zu hören. „Du bist gerade erst dazu gekommen. Hörst du!“

Da hatte Adam noch gedacht, dass alles gut werden würde, doch das schwarze Ungeheuer hatte sich gegen ihn gestellt, hatte ihn verraten. Sein Vater hatte überlebt, und Adam wollte nicht wütend werden. Nicht wegen seinem Vater, aber die Verzweiflung übernahm ihn und er hätte schreien können. „Warum hast du ihn nicht mit dir genommen! Warum hast du mich nicht von ihm befreit!“ Doch der Wind verschlang seine Worte. Das schwarze Ungeheuer antwortete nicht.

Das war der Tag an dem Adam sich schwor wieder die Kontrolle zu gewinnen über den Tod.

-

Es hätte alles gut sein können, dachte Adam. Aber Leo und er redeten nicht mehr über diesen Tag. Nicht über den Unfall und auch nicht über das, was zwischen ihnen vor der Katastrophe geschehen war. 

Oft fragte sich Adam, was noch alles hätte sein können. Das mit ihm und Leo. Das wäre in einem anderen Leben vielleicht etwas Großes geworden. Aber jetzt war alles, was sie taten, nicht mehr darüber zu reden. Vielleicht weil sie Angst hatten und das füllte Adam mit einer ständigen Melancholie, jedesmal, wenn er und Leo allein waren. 

Eigentlich hätte das alles sie enger zusammen schweißen sollen, dieses dunkle Geheimnis was zwischen ihnen lag. Aber manchmal, da kam er sich verloren vor. Weil irgendetwas fehlte, weil irgendwas damals verloren gegangen war.

Sie blieben gute Freunde, bekamen das Duo, was jeder kannte. Die beiden Stillen. Zu zweit alleine, gegen den Rest. Irgendwie war es da selbstverständlich, als sie dieselben Leistungsfächer wählten und das Abitur gemeinsam bestanden. Adam wusste genau was er machen wollte und Leo schloss sich ihm an. Auch wenn er sich bewusst war, dass sie beide das aus unterschiedlichen Motiven machten.

Adam wollte zur Polizei, weil er sich geschworen hatte dem Tod den Krieg zu erklären. Er wollte dieses schwarze Monster bekämpfen, konnte ihm nicht mehr trauen, empfand es als böse und ungerecht. Nicht, wenn es niemanden mehr befreite sondern nur noch Qual brachte.

Leo hingegen wollte zur Polizei, so erzählte er es ihm eines Tages, weil er für die Gerechtigkeit kämpfen wollte. Adam war sich sicher, dass die Sache damals ihren Teil dazu beigetragen hatte. Leo wollte seine Schuld begleichen. Wollte sein Gewissen reinwaschen. 

Vielleicht war das das Problem zwischen ihnen beiden. Adam war immer gegen etwas, während Leo stets für etwas war. Vielleicht hätten sie genau deshalb gut zusammen arbeiten können. Vielleicht hätten sie sich gegenseitig ergänzt. Aber irgendwas hielt sie immer zurück und Adam wusste, dass er es selber war.

Adam war unruhig. 

Sein Vater lag im Koma und niemand konnte sagen was passieren würde, wenn er wieder aufwachen würde. 

Also war Adam unruhig. 

Er hatte seine Rache nicht bekommen, da war nicht genug, nicht für das was ein Vater aus ihm gemacht hatte, nicht für das was sein Vater ihm genommen hatte. Nämlich Leo.

Das waren Gedanken, die ihn nie losließen, die an ihm hingen, sich tief in seine Haut bissen und ihn zu einem anderen Menschen machten. Einen Menschen voller Hass. Vielleicht hatte er es deshalb irgendwann nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er konnte nicht mehr Leo anschauen, ohne, dass in ihm diese starken Gefühle der Rachelust hochkamen. Aber er konnte nichts machen, sein Vater war weiterhin im Koma und Leo war weiterhin nur sein Freund. 

Er konnte nicht weiter hier bleiben und darauf warten, dass ihm der Tod zufällig wieder begegnen würde.

In der Nacht kurz nach ihrem gemeinsamen Abschluss an der Universität, packte er seine Sachen. Das war ein Neuanfang. Ein Neuanfang als frisch ernannter Kriminalpolizist in einer neuen Stadt. Ohne Leo. Ohne Lust nach Rache. 

Er stand über den Dingen.

-

Der Beruf kostete ihn ganz schön Nerven. Er schien nie so richtig mit seinen neuen Kollegen in Berlin warm zu werden. Verschloss er sich zu sehr vor ihnen. Ließ keine Nähe mehr zu. Zumindest keine auf emotionaler Ebene. Er kam dem Tod mehrmals ganz nah, immer nur passiv, aber wenn er am morgen am Tatort ankam, da war er schon wieder weg, der schwarze Nebel.

Und Adam freundete sich damit sogar fast schon an, jetzt wo er nicht mehr in Saarbrücken war, schwanden seine Rache Gedanken immer mehr. Er lenkte sich ab, fühlte andere Dinge, als er damals gefühlt hatte und probierte Neues aus. Testete seine Limits. 

Berlin war laut, grell und bunt. Hier war er nicht der stille, einsame Außenseiter, der sich verstecken musste. Hier konnte er Leben. Er lebte mal hier und mal dort. Genoss die roten Lichter der Clubs, wo Leute so waren wie er. Er fühlte sich wohl auf Dächern von hohen Häusern, schaute dem Sonnenaufgang zu, war vor ihm wach, trank und rauchte. Er erkundete Reize, die außerhalb des Schmerzes waren, die er von seiner Kindheit kannte. Mal wild, mal ganz ruhig. Einmal, ja da ließ er sich sogar für eine längere Zeit nieder, nicht dass er an die Unendlichkeit glaubte, aber es war nett. Ein kurzes Gefühl der Rast auf seiner langen Suche. Und es füllte ihn aus mit Ablenkung und Wärme und Halt. 

Aber Adam war immer unruhig. Er wollte behaupten, dass er nicht an Leo dachte, zumindest nicht andauernd. Vielleicht mal ab und zu, so ganz nebenbei, wenn sein neues Leben es zuließ. Aber manche Wunden auf seiner Haut waren immer noch sichtbar. Zogen sich in langen Narben über seinen Rücken. Schmückten seinen Hals, dort wo sein Vater schon so oft zugedrückt hatte. Das konnte ihn nicht loslassen, das würde ihn niemals loslassen. Sein Vater hatte sich auf ihm verewigt und Adam hätte sonst noch so kreativ sein können, wenn warme sanfte Hände seine Haut streichelten und dieser Schleier von Vertrauen in der Luft lag, dann erzählte er. Meisten die Wahrheit. Aber stets ließ er diesen einen bedeutsamen Tag aus, wurde jedoch jedesmal schmerzlich genau daran erinnert. 

Er hasste die Fragen, die er dann bekam. Sie gingen nie um ihn, immer nur um seinen Vater. „Warum hast du ihn nicht angezeigt? Warum bist du nicht zum Jugendamt?“ 

Das waren die Zeiten, in denen Adam sich angewöhnt hatte Rollkragenpullover zu tragen. Lange Ärmel verdeckten Narben, der Kragen die dunklen Druckstellen am Hals. Das war eine Art Schutzwall, der ihn zwar nicht vor seiner Vergangenheit schützte, aber vor Fragen. 

Niemand hatte ihn jemals gefragt warum er seinen Vater nicht einfach umgebracht hatte. 

-

Adam war auf dem Heimweg, das Autoradio spielte sanfte Pianomusik und seine Begleitung erzählte mit ruhiger Stimme irgendetwas über Gott und die Welt. Und Adam mochte es ihm zuzuhören, einfach weil es so unbefangen war. So leicht und ohne Sorgen. Es war dann immer ganz einfach zu lächeln, ehrlich und ganz kurz das Gefühl von Unruhe in ihm zu vergessen. Also war er still und hörte zu.  
Es war nicht viel auf der Arbeit los gewesen, der aktuelle Fall war eine einfache Eifersuchtsgeschichte und sie würden nicht allzu viel Papierkram haben. Sie beide hatten sich darauf geeignet die Arbeit nicht mit nach Hause zu nehmen und solche Fälle machten das umso leichter.

Die Sonne stand tief am Himmel, schien grell gegen ihn und Adam schob die Sonnenblende ein Stück tiefer um nicht zu sehr geblendet zu werden. Er stellte gerade die Frage, was die beiden denn heute kochen sollten, da sah er ein riesengroßes dunkles Schemen am Horizont. Nicht weit weg aber auch nicht direkt in ihrer Nähe. Er stockte kurz. Lange war es her, so lange, dass er fasst schon vergessen hatte, dass es existierte. 

Adam wusste sofort was es war, wie es sich machtvoll und größer denn sonst über die Straße hob, einfach nur dort schwebte. Wie ein großer Schatten alles für sich beanspruchte. Die Angst machte sich in ihm breit, weil er nicht wusste warum es hier war. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt wo seit so langer Zeit alles wieder gut war.

Er schaute rüber zu seinem Freund, der natürlich nichts von all dem mitbekommen hatte und unbekümmert aufzählte, was sie noch im Kühlschrank hatten. Lauch, Karotten…

Adams Blick richtete sich wieder auf die Straße, nahm die vielen Autos vor sich wahr. Feierabendverkehr. Dachte er. Es könnte jeden treffen. Aber auch ihn und seinen Freund.

Das war sein Ungeheuer, machte er sich klar. Aber warum war es so lange weg gewesen und warum kam es jetzt wieder? 

Dann bäumte es sich auf, alles wurde schwarz und Adam sah wie vor ihnen ein Auto die Kontrolle verlor und in ein anderes raste.

Wie in Trance prallten sie aufeinander, drehten sich, schliffen die Leitplanke entlang. Eins überschlug sich. 

Adam verlor die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und irgendwas anderes in ihm übernahm die Steuerung. Sein Fuß bremste, schleuderte sie beide schmerzhaft nach vorne. Der Gurt drückte sich in seine Brust. Er löste ihn. Rannte los. Schrie. Nach Hilfe. Nach Leuten. Riss die Tür des Wagens auf, bei dem er als erstes ankam. Das schwarze Ungeheuer drängte sich vor ihn. Nahm die Kontrolle von ihm und machte, was es am besten konnte. Heiße Flammen griffen ihn an, doch er kämpfte gegen sie, hielt die Luft an, klammerte sich um den Körper einer namenlosen Frau. Drückte auf ihren Brustkorb. Zählte. Nichts. Das schwarze Monster umschlang ihn und verschluckte jedes restliche Leben aus ihr. Adam schrie. Was wusste er nicht mehr. Aber irgendwas aus tiefster Verzweiflung.

Irgendjemand musste einen Krankenwagen gerufen haben, Blaulicht füllte die Straße. Die Sonne schon lange verschwunden.

Adam hatte schon viele Leichen gesehen, aber nie ließ ihn nur eine kalt. Er sah Blut, so viel Blut. Da klebte auch etwas an seinen Händen und dunkle Flecken zierten seine helle Jeanshose. Er wusste nicht von wem, er hatte versucht erste Hilfe zu leisten, war er doch dafür ausgebildet dank seines Studiums, aber er konnte nichts machen. Fühlte sich hilflos. Die schwarze Masse klammerte sich an alles, was es finden konnte. Die Rettungssanitäter versuchten das junge Mädchen vor ihm zu behandeln. Vielleicht war das ihr Blut an seinen Händen? Aber da war noch eine andere Person. Die Mutter, da an der Vorderseite des Wagens. Der schwarze Schatten hatte sie schon lange mit sich genommen, warum zögerte er und nahm nicht die Tochter mit sich? Fragte sich Adam. „Siehst du nicht?“ Flüsterte er dem Tod zu. "Sie leidet. Befrei sie.“

Irgendjemand rief nach ihm. Sein Freund. Doch Adam konnte ihn nicht verstehen. Konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem Mädchen nehmen. Er sah wie sie litt, Schmerzen so unerträglich, dass er sie fast schon selber spüren konnte. Eine Hand zog ihn schließlich von der Szenerie. 

Er musste Fragen beantworten. Der Polizei erklären war passiert war. Bekam einer dieser Rettungsdecken und eine Nummer, die ihn im schlimmsten Fall helfen konnte falls „sie sich professionelle Hilfe suchen wollen“. Man sagte ihm es sei nicht seine Schuld gewesen, er hätte nichts machen können. Aber er hätte trotzdem gute Hilfe geleistet. 

Sein Freund umarmte ihn, nahm ihn mit nach Hause, tat sein bestes, das alle wieder gut wird.

„Als Ersthelfer haben sie das Recht auf psychiatrische Hilfe.“ Hatte man ihm gesagt und Adam musste schmunzeln. „Das er das ganz gut findet. So im Allgemeinen.“ Hatte sein Freund dazu gesagt. „Vielleicht kannst du dann auch mal über die Sachen in deiner Kindheit reden.“ Fügte er hinzu und Adam fand‘ das irgendwie ganz skurril. Wenn er jetzt einem Psychiater erzählen würde, dass er den Tod sehen konnte, dann würde er seinen Job verlieren. 

Aber das konnte er niemandem sagen. 

„Doch.“ Sagte eine Stimme, ganz weit hinten in seinem Kopf, so leise, dass er es fast überhört hätte. „Leo.“ Murmelte er und stand auf um das Blut von seinen Händen zu waschen.

-

15 Jahre ist eine verdammt lange Zeit. Dachte sich Adam, als er endlich den Zettel zur Versetzung in der Hand hielt, der alles auf einmal so real scheinen lies.  
Er hatte niemandem sein plötzliches Rückkehren erklärt, weder der Polizeistelle, noch seinem Freund, was viel Streitigkeiten und auch etwas Trennungsschmerz mit sich brachte. Adam wusste, dass das nicht fair war, überhaupt nicht und jeder hatte das Recht ihn ein ganz großes Arschloch zu nennen. Er ließ das alles über sich ergehen, entschuldigte sich, fühlte sich jedoch niemandem eine Erklärung schuldig. Das war seine freie Entscheidung und er wusste, dass es mit jeder Sekunde zu spät war jetzt wieder zurück zukommen. Zu Leo, von dem er gar nichts mehr wusste. Vielleicht gab es den Leo von damals auch gar nicht mehr. Vielleicht war der Leo von damals jetzt ein Familienvater. Drei Kinder, ein Hund. Überlegte Adam. Leo war definitiv eher der Typ für einen Hund. 

Still packte er, wollte noch irgendetwas sagen, irgendwas was das Ganze vielleicht wieder gut machte, aber sein Ex-Freund schaute ihn so an als ob er ihn verstand. Irgendwo hatte er das bestimmt schon die ganze Zeit ihrer Beziehung geahnt, dass Adam nicht bleiben würde. Das die Vergangenheit zu sehr an ihm klebte. 

Adams Gepäck war nicht viel, eine kleine Sporttasche, das war‘s, mehr hatte er nicht mitnehmen wollen. Überließ den Rest seiner Sachen den Leuten in Berlin, die er genauso zurückließ.

Die Zugfahrt war lange genug um sich jedes mögliches Szenario einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Vielleicht würde Leo wütend auf ihn reagieren, ihm eine wohl verdiente Faust ins Gesicht schlagen, oder einfach nur verbittert den Kopf schütteln. Die Sache war, dass Leo es damals wahrscheinlich verstanden hätte, dass Adam weg musste, von all dem und doch hatte er nichts gesagt. „Weil du ein Feigling bist.“ Sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die verdächtig nach seinem Vater klang. „Du bist ein Feigling.“ Und er hatte Recht, Adam war ein Feigling, er war von all dem weggelaufen was er fürchtete. Vor seinem Vater, vor seiner Rachelust und vor allem vor seinen Gefühlen für Leo.

Aber er war Realist, er konnte es sich nicht leisten darüber zu trauern, wahrscheinlich hatte er Leo schon längst verloren. An jemand anderen. An eine kleine Familie in der Vorstadt, an ein Reihenhaus mit Garten, was voller Liebe und Leben war. Nur Adam fehlte da immer in diesen Szenarien. War der verbitterte alte Freund, der mit dem kaputten Ego und der schrecklichen Kindheit, von dem man ab und zu nochmal redete, aber immer nur getränkt mit Mitleid, nie Sehnsucht.

Der Bahnhof in Saarbrücken hatte sich kaum merklich verändert, ein bisschen Renovierungsarbeiten vielleicht, aber jede einzelne Ecke strahlte eine Vertrautheit aus, von der Adam nicht wusste ob er sie willkommen heißen wollte. Er fühlte sich beobachtet, konnte nicht einschätzen ob es in der vollen Wartehalle irgendein bekanntes Gesicht gab. Leute von Früher, ehemalige Arbeitskollegen oder alte Klassenlehrer. Aber es wäre schon ein Wunder, wenn irgendjemand ihn jetzt, nach all der Zeit wiedererkennen würde. Jetzt wo er sich so verändert hatte, er war langgewachsen, hatte seitdem Polizeistudium nicht mehr viel Krafttraining gemacht, hatte seine Muskelmasse, die sein Vater ihm so penibel eingeprügelt hatte, langsam verloren. Wozu, dachte er sich und ging lieber laufen. Ernährte sich vegan und ließ seine Haare etwas länger wachsen, länger als die Schultern. Bevor er nach Saarbrücken gefahren war, hatte er sie etwas gekürzt, aber sie kitzelten immer noch in seinem Nacken und Adam fühlte sich so wohl damit.

Seine Wangen waren eingefallener als damals, seine Haut blasser, die scharfen Kanten seiner Knochen sichtbarer als sie es noch vor Jahren waren. Die weite Kleidung hatte er irgendwann gegen enge getauscht, die seinen Körper besser passte und irgendwo auch dem Trend in Berlin zu verschulden war.

Adam fragte sich ob Leo ihn wiedererkennen würde und dann fragte sich Adam ob er Leo überhaupt wieder erkennen würde. Vielleicht sah dieser mittlerweile ganz anders aus. „Gut sieht er wahrscheinlich aus.“ Ertappte er sich, aber es war die Wahrheit. Leo hatte schon immer gut ausgesehen. Hatte diese weichen Partien, die großen Augen, das breite Kreuz was man bekam, wenn man den Sportkurs der Polizistenausbildung bestehen wollte. Das würde sich wohl nie ändern. Schmunzelte er. Dass er Leo schön fand. 

Der Bus war so gut wie leer und Adam setzte sich ans Fenster, lenkte sich mit Musik von seiner Nervosität ab. Natürlich war er nervös, jetzt wo es fast schon so weit war, er hätte die Minuten zählen können aber er verschonte sich davon. 

Die beiden Fahrgäste ein paar Reihen vor ihm, hatten nun schon seit ein paar Minuten seine volle Aufmerksam. Er kannte dieses dunkle Geflüster, das eindringliche Zischen, das Zusammenzucken des kleinen Jungen. Weiter konnte er sich die Schikane des Vaters nicht mehr anhören und als der Junge schließlich auf die Toilette ging ergriff Adam seine Chance. 

Vielleicht hätte das Leo ganz anders gemacht, mit Worten und Fürsorge. Aber er und Leo waren nun mal nicht dieselbe Person, und vielleicht hatte sich Adam nicht komplett verändert in der Zeit in Berlin. Das war seine Art, dachte er und musste fast schon schmunzeln, als er den Anblick des ausgeknockten Vaters sah. „Geschieht dir recht.“ Dachte Adam und setzte sich wieder zurück auf seinen Platz.

Das Stadtbild änderte sich und Adam hatte das Gefühl seinem Ziel endlich näher zu sein. Er hatte nicht wirklich einen großen Plan aufgestellt. Da war er nie der Typ für gewesen. Mit einer Tasche zurück in die Heimat. Keine Wohnung. Er würde direkt zu der Polizeistelle gehen. Das war seine Spontanität, versuchte er sich zu überzeugen, aber um ehrlich zu sein, wollte er keine Sekunde verschwenden. Er hatte oft an diesen Moment gedacht, nicht nur seitdem es offiziell war. All die 15 Jahre immer mal wieder, kurz, wenn es seine Gefühle zuließen.

Als er aus dem Bus ausstieg war es seltsamerweise so viel heller draußen, als es am Bahnhof noch vermuten ließ. Fast schon weiß schien die Sonne das große Gebäude an und die weiten Fenster funkelten hell zurück. Mit seiner Tasche auf den Rücken machte sich Adam auf den Weg zur Anmeldung. Gab der netten Dame seine Formulare, wurde begrüßt und in einen anderen Stock geführt. 

Die letzten 15 Jahre hatte sich so einiges hier geändert, stellte er fest als sie einen langen Flur nach oben gingen. Er konnte sich nicht mehr genau erinnern, aber vielleicht hatten sie ja renoviert. Insgesamt wirkte es so viel heller und einladender. 

Der Chef stellte sich ihm vor, sachlich und kurz angebunden und wies ihn an, doch bitte im Hauptbüro zu warten. Adam atmete tief aus als der ältere Mann endlich aus dem Büro verschwunden war und er für eine kurze Minute alleine war, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie er vor Aufregung die Luft angehalten hatte. 

Adam stellte seine Tasche auf Seite, dort wo sie nicht stören würde, lehnte sich an einen der Tische um Halt zu gewinnen. Seine Beine waren weich, schafften es nicht mehr ihn zu stämmen, irgendwo in seinem Brustkorb pochte sein Herz langsam aber laut. Das war es wohl. Dachte er. Seine Zukunft.

„Guten morgen mein Name ist Leo Hölzer-„ Adam erkannte die Stimme ganz genau, hätte sie unter Millionen anderen Stimmen direkt erkannt. Er drehte sich um. Erwartete alles. „-Willkomen in-„ 

Leo sah ihn an und Adam schaute zurück. Wollte etwas sagen, fand‘ aber genauso wie sein Gegenüber keine Worte.

Er hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Stellte Adam fest. Er war immer noch so schön wie damals.

Das helle Licht der Sonne durchstrahlte den Raum, warf die Streifen der Jalousien gegen die Wand und auf einmal waren da weiße Arme, lange zierliche Hände, bahnten ihren Weg durch die Luft, tanzten gegen den glitzernden Staub, federleicht und sanft. Glitten über Leos Schultern, umschlangen ihn wie eine schützende Decke.

Adam spürte ein bekanntes Kribbeln im Nacken, aber das, das war anders als sein schwarzes Ungeheuer.

Leo schaute ihn mit diesen sanften blauen Augen an, tiefer in ihn hinein als er selbst jemals gekommen war. Nahmen ihm willkommen, waren nicht böse. Nur ein wenig traurig, dachte Adam und fühlte es nun auch.

Vielleicht hätte er Leos weißes Monster schon viel eher wahrgenommen, wenn er seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht sein Leben lang auf sein eigenes schwarzes Monster gehabt hätte.

„Weißt du noch?“ Flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, und das war der junge Leo von damals. Der ihm da oben im Baumhaus eine andere Welt zeigte. „Weißt du noch?“ Wiederholte er und Adam sah Leo weißes Ungeheuer in den Baumkronen. Still und leise, kaum merklich, aber immer dort. 

Adam wollte weinen, er hatte sein ganzes Leben damit verschwendet nur den Tod zu sehen, während Leo all die Jahre das Leben gesehen hatte. Er hat versucht es dir zu zeigen, Adam. Er hat es versucht und du hast dich dagegen gewehrt.

Nein. Dachte er. Ich werde mich nicht mehr wehren, nicht gegen das Leben und auch nicht gegen Leo.

Und Leo umarmte ihn, da im Auto, irgendwo am Rande einer verlassenen Straße, und das war vielleicht ein Versprechen. 

„Ich habe dich vermisst.“ Stellte Adam ehrlich fest und dachte so viel mehr, aber war nicht fähig es auszusprechen. 

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet.“ Antworte Leo. Und natürlich hatte er das.


End file.
